Bolt's Merry Christmas
by Noname323
Summary: Bolt wasn't having a good Christmas...until he got stuck under a mistletoe.


**Merry Christmas! Enjoy.**

Boruto Uzumaki was not happy. Now I know what your thinking, it's Christmas everyone should be happy...but not everyone was being forced to dress like an elf!

Bolt sat on his bed while Suzuki had applied some blush to his cheeks.

"I really don't wanna do this." He said quietly.

"I know you told me five times." She smiled as she finished with the blush.

Bolt got up grumbling and looked into the mirror.

"I look really weird without my whiskers." He told her.

Suzuki nodded. "Well I had to cover those up so Hima wouldn't know it was you."

Bolt furrowed his brows.

" I'm pretty sure my sister knows her own brother."

"Let's hope not."

Bolt playfully glared at her then looked back at his reflection. He was in his stupid green coat with the stupid white fuzz and the belt. The stupid red tights and the stupid black shoes with the bells on the tips. Was he forgetting anything?

A hat was shoved on to his head and his bangs were pushed inside.

"There." Suzuki said with a smile.

Bolt couldn't help but smile back. He really liked seeing her happy.

"Ok your dad and Kurama are outside. I'll see you later under the mistletoe." She said playfully and then quietly left the room.

A real blush covered Bolt's cheeks. He shook his head and made his toward his window.

He almost laughed out loud but stopped himself because Himawari and his mother were still sleeping.

Outside was his father dressed as Santa, beard and all, and Kurama with his fur painted like a reindeer, antlers over his ears and a big red nose, like a clowns, over his own.

He looked really miserable.

"She better fall for this Uzumaki." The nine tails growled.

"Don't worry she will!" Naruto assured fixing his beard.

The fourth jumped when he heard something hit the ground behind him and turned to see his elf son.

"Look at my little helper." He grinned.

The boy glared at his father and crossed his arms grumbling.

"Naruto-Kun!" A voice whisper yelled.

Said blonde looked up and saw his wife poking her head out the window.

"Yes Hinata? Is Hima awake?" He asked.

Hinata nodded.

"I'll bring her out."

Naruto nodded in response and watched as she put her head back inside.

"Bolt Kurama you ready?" He asked giving himself a once over.

Receiving a yes from both of them he stood in between them and took a deep breath.

The door opened and an excited Himawari came out with Hinata following behind.

A gasp came from the little girls mouth.

"Santa!" Hima yelled with excitement in her voice.

Naruto cleared his throat before making his voice deeper.

"Hello little one! You must be Himawari correct?"

She nodded her smile never leaving her face.

"Well my reindeer and elf-"

Another gasp made him pause.

Bolt didn't know what happened but one minute he was standing there next to his father then the next he felt intense pain between his legs.

He doubled over his hands covering himself as he fell to his knees. Hima stood in front of him with anger in her eyes.

"Himawari!" Her mother called out loudly with her eyes wide.

"I got you right in the balls!" Hima yelled with a smirk on her face.

Naruto looked at his daughter shocked. What the heck just happened?!

"Uncle Kiba said that elves sit on your shelf and they stalk you!" Hima exclaimed.

Bolt looked up at his sister still holding himself before he fell onto his side.

"N-not this elf." Naruto stuttered.

"Huh?" The girl questioned.

"Sweetie that's the toy elf on the shelf. This elf is good...and you shouldn't believe what Kiba says." Hinata told her daughter.

Hima looked at her confused before looking back at 'Santa' her face showing excitement once more.

"Did I get presents?!"

"Yes you did because you were a very good girl this year. I put them under your tree." Naruto smiled.

Hima then noticed the 'reindeer' and gasped again.

"Can I ride the reindeer?!"

Kurama looked at Naruto with the expression that said 'Don't even think about it'.

"Of course you can! Ride him for as long as you want!" Naruto said with a grin.

Kurama growled lowly before lowering himself onto the ground.

Naruto helped Hima climb on and soon after persuading his wife to join in helped her up too.

Kurama ,after making sure they were secure, took off running and jumping high so it would be like he was 'flying'.

When they were out of sight Naruto quickly took off his beard and kneel down to lift his son up.

"Bolt? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Bolt groaned and didn't answer.

Naruto hissed feeling his sons pain.

"You might need some ice."

~Later~

It was now night and everyone was at the Uzumaki residence for their Christmas party. Kurama Naruto and Bolt had made sure they looked like themselves after Hima had gone inside to open her gifts after getting a ride from the fox. Now everyone was just hanging out and having fun.

And they were all laughing about how Hima reacted to an elf.

Bolt wasn't enjoying this Christmas at all. He was still a little sore and everyone was laughing at him.

Himawari was SO gonna be getting the silent treatment from him.

The only one that really felt bad for him was Suzuki. She's the only who didn't laugh and she was asking if he was okay every once in a while.

"And then she was like 'I got you right in the balls!'" Naruto said while laughing.

Bolt glared at him.

"Suzuki can you help me to the kitchen?" He asked quietly.

Suzuki nodded and helped him up then guided him to the kitchen. Bolt stopped her and leaned against the doorway inside. He was in so much pain right now.

"Ooh Bolt!" Sakura called out with a smile on her face.

"Just like his daddy." Naruto grinned.

"Aw his first kiss." Hinata said softly with a smile.

Bolt's eyes widened. First kiss? What were they talking about?

"Look up dummy!" Sarada yelled.

Bolt did as she said and gulped when he saw the mistletoe. He looked at Suzuki and saw that she was blushing like crazy.

He didn't know what to do. Should he kiss her? What if she doesn't want him too? What if he's bad at it? What if-ah screw it.

Bolt leaned in closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Suzuki's. He heard her gasp softly before she began to kiss back.

Everyone around were cheering them on and Hima made a grossed out sound.

Bolt pulled back and looked at his friend waiting for her reaction.

Suzuki opened her eyes and a blush covered her cheeks.

"Wow." She whispered.

Bolt grinned and looked at the others while the were congratulating him. That was his first kiss.

And it was awesome.

Soon after Naruto bragged that his son was great with the ladies they went back to talking about the elf incident.

Bolt and Suzuki sat together on the couch with Su leaning her head on his shoulder and both holding hands with their fingers laced together. Bolt could get used to this.

The blonde looked down at her before grinning.

He wouldn't mind kissing her again either.


End file.
